


Nothing Like Being In Front of His Camera (PJ LIGOURI)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Youtube (RPF), kickthepj, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Could you write something for Pj sometime? Maybe a q&a one shot if you ever have the time,, sorry to bother!word count: 489warnings: none





	

“Babe,” PJ called down the hall, “Babe, come on, I’ve got all the questions for a Slurp!”

He jogged down the hall toward you, where you were carrying two mugs of steaming tea and a grin on your face. “Come on, slowpoke!”

You handed over his cup, smirking lightheartedly, “Peej, it’s not like the screenshots are going away, or anything.” PJ leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, eliciting a hum from you, “Looks like someone got into the honey whilst I was brewing their tea.”

He loped away from you, “Hm, I wonder who that could be.” He called over his shoulder. You watched him go, taking in his retreating form as he dipped into his office, most likely to set up his camera and situate a second chair for you to sit in, as you joined in on your first ever Slurp. You were nervous, well, that was an understatement. You were terrified, amazed, all at the same time. His fans, they knew about you, but they didn’t know about you. They didn’t know your favorite color, didn’t know how you and Peej met, didn’t know anything besides your name and your face.

And the fact that the questions would be about you made you even more nervous, but you still made your way to the room, where he was already filming, already talking to himself. To you it looked strange, but it always looked strange to you. To Peej, it was normal. He was connecting, creating, sharing. And he loved it.

And you loved it.

You loved watching him, as his eyes lit up in front of the camera or when he was writing. It was a special sort of love, a love reserved purely for his camera and subscribers. You looked at him with a love too, a love reserved only for him.

When he introduced you, with a wave and a flourish, you hid behind your mug and smiled shyly at the camera. You waved, “Hi guys!” And then you laughed nervously, looking toward PJ and meeting his eyes, “I feel stupid,” You confessed, “Where am I supposed to look?” His arm wrapped around you and you shivered as he directed you to look into the lense and not the viewfinder. He told you that a lot of people made that mistake, and he didn’t want people calling you out on it. You smiled at him and pointed to his phone. “Let’s get to the first question!”

He read it off of his phone, looking to you for the answer. You timidly sipped on your tea before answering the question, looking at PJ to see if you had done it correctly. He smiled at you and leaned in to kiss you, softly and for at least a minute. He pulled back and then kissed your forehead. “I love you,” He whispered, “I don’t tell you enough, love, but I love you.”


End file.
